Already known are acylaminothiazole derivative compounds which are described in documents WO03/014095 A and WO2004/033439 A and which inhibit the formation of the β-amyloid peptide (β-A4).
There still exists a need to find and to develop products which inhibit the formation of the β-amyloid peptide (β-A4). The compounds of the invention respond to this aim.